callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trail Blazers
Trail Blazers is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare in Zombies mode. When the player slides, they will ignite the floor behind them in flames, potentially killing zombies that walk through them. Location *[[Zombies in Spaceland|'Zombies in Spaceland']] - Found behind the Astrocade on the catwalk that connects the Astrocade to the Polar Peak areas of the map, directly underneath the Roller Coaster, near a Magic Wheel spawn. *'Rave in the Redwoods' - In the room closest to the boat that heads to Turtle Island. *[[Shaolin Shuffle|'Shaolin Shuffle']] - To the back of the Inferno Club, bottom floor. Next to the door leading outside towards the Strip Club. *[[Attack of the Radioactive Thing|'Attack of the Radioactive Thing']] - Only available by completing Skullhop or playing the map in Director's Cut. *'The Beast from Beyond' - On the lowest level of the Cargo Bay, adjacent from the spawn point of the Entangler. Appearance Trail Blazers appears as a small yellow and orange vending machine. Trail Blazers candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct bright orange and yellow insignia on the top of the machine resembling a sliding player with a trail of flames behind them. The name of the perk is shown in large, white letters underneath the sliding player insignia. Underneath the name of the machine is a small part of the machine with a paint job similar to fire and flames. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Trail Blazers Perk Icon IW.png|Trail Blazers perk image. Trail Blazers Box Top IW.png|The top of the Trail Blazers box. Trail Blazers Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Trail Blazers box. Trivia * The phrase "Adiós, enemigos" as mentioned in the jingle is Spanish for "Goodbye, enemies". * The colours employed on the Trail Blazers candy machine represent those of hot colours often associated with fire. *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Trail Blazers weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *Trail Blazers are fat free and artificially flavoured. *The name of the perk is a reference to the word "Trailblazer", meaning "Someone who tries new things". **The name also refers to perk's effect of the fire sliding effect caused by a sliding player. *The insignia of the sliding player with the trail of fire refer to the perk's effect of the fire sliding effect caused by a sliding player. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Trail Blazers. **The boxes have text on them saying "Hot Stepping", "Leave A Fire Trail Behind You!", "Fat Free Fire Footed Candy" and a box design involving fire. There are also pictures of sliding characters on fire amongst the box. **Upon the back of the box there is a barcode, serial number, nutrition information and an ingredients list. The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). ***The ingredients are: ****Sugar ****Devil's Hair ****Conr Syrup ****Razor Blade Shards ****Fire Lighters ****Butane ****Salt ****Chili Powder ****Hot Sauce ****Ethanol ****Water ****Tail of Newt ****Propane ****Mead ****Artificial Flavours ****Dextrin ****Carnauba Wax ****Malic Acid ****Grandma's Ashes ****Soy ***The serial number of a box of Trail Blazers is BW1983NS ***The nutritional information on a box of Trail Blazers reads as the following; **** Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) **** Servings Per Container: about 4 **** Calories: 145 **** Calories From Fat: 0 **** Okay Why Are: 0% **** You Reading **** This Thing **** Seriously: 1000% **** How Did You **** Get Close Enough: 69g **** To This Texture **** To Read It **** Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored **** Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks